


Only faster now

by cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, very slight/brief daddy kink mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke picks up the phone and Michael says, “Remember how you were drunk that one time and you said that thing about how you really couldn’t blame me for having a crush on Jack and you’d totally suck Jack’s dick too if he asked?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only faster now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loafers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/gifts).



> This fic is for my beloved [Nina](http://cyclotomic.tumblr.com) on the occasion of her birthday! She's so great, I adore her. With thanks to [Ace](http://asymmetricboys.tumblr.com) for looking it over and [Emily](http://niamorgy.tumblr.com) for checking my Jack characterization. Title from the song Threesome by Fenix TX.

Michael’s just got Jack over onto his back on the bed, about to get his jeans open when Jack says, “Where’s your boy at? I figured he’d be joining us.”

Michael freezes. 

Okay, so it was fair enough that Jack assumed - whatever. He’s hung around with them a few times, seen Michael and Luke in casual cuddle clinches, seen a drunken nuzzle or three. Jack knows what it’s like to be on tour and spending all your time with your best guy friends, lines tend to go fuzzy and no one really begrudges anyone else a friendly spoon on a lonely night. 

Still, Michael realizes now that it was probably a mistake to be all, “It’s true,” when Ashton referred to them as the married couple of the band. Jack had smiled like he got the joke so Michael had really poured it on, taking Luke’s hand and rubbing his nose against Luke’s thoat as Luke squirmed, nipping a little before saying, “Get me a beer, honey,” which Luke had scoffed at but then, of course, done. It was all very funny at the time, Michael clearly remembers feeling especially hilarious that day, a delicious victory every time he’d made Jack laugh. 

It’s just, he’d kind of thought that all the flirting with Jack would have counteracted that. Also all the sexy dancing after the show in Baltimore, which Michael was totally doing in an exaggerated hot girl way, while also being very sincere about it. And Jack had totally been half-hard with Michael grinding his ass against his crotch, so. And now here they are, after all the dirty jokes and Twitter flirting, with Michael’s hands on Jack’s waistband about to open it up so he can check out the goods, and Jack’s talking about the boyfriend he thinks Michael has. 

Does Jack think he’s trying to cheat or something? That’s insulting. Michael still really wants to suck Jack’s dick, and he’s definitely going to, but let the record show: he’s insulted. 

“You want Luke here?” Michael asks, buying time. This is the first chance they’ve had to fool around and Jack’s asking after Luke; does that mean this hookup is dependent on Luke’s presence? Michael thinks about both of them between Jack’s legs, licking at Jack’s cock together, and feels his dick twitch. It would be pretty sweet to double team Jack. Two bros sucking the dick of another bro. Okay, he’s talked himself into this one pretty quickly. 

Jack says, “Yeah, call him.” 

“Okay,” Michael says, “I’m just gonna -“ he grabs his phone, gestures to the bathroom and jabs furiously at Luke’s name in his contacts, letting the door snick softly shut behind him. He turns on the fan just to be safe. 

Luke picks up and Michael says, “Remember how you were drunk that one time and you said that thing about how you really couldn’t blame me for having a crush on Jack and you’d totally suck Jack’s dick too if he asked?”

He can almost hear Luke’s blink. “You mean that thing I told you never to bring up again?”

“Yeah,” Michael says. “Come over and have a threesome with us.”

Flat silence. “You’re kidding me.”

“Would I joke about fucking Jack Barakat without also meaning every word?” Michael hisses. “He thinks we’re boyfriends or something, me and you. He called you my boy.”

“Aw,” Luke says, sounding genuinely pleased. “I am!”

“Yes,” Michael says, seizing on Luke softening up. “Come on. I’m serious. He only has this awful whiskey though so if you want to bring something from the minibar you should.”

“Can’t you pull from your own minibar?” Luke whines. Michael silently pumps his fist in the air, sensing acquiescence. “It’s like ten dollars for those little things of vodka.”

“I’ll pay you back,” Michael says, low and soothing. “Grab them. Come over. Bring Red Bull too, Jack’s all out.”

“Is this really for sex or are you just too lazy to go down to the vending machines?” Luke asks suspiciously. 

“It’s both, okay? I’m hanging up! Please do this for me I love you okay bye!” Michael finishes in a rush, thumbs the end call button firmly with some regret that he can’t dramatically slam the phone back into its cradle. Luke might dawdle but he probably won’t punk out, he’s got balls. 

Oh god, Luke’s balls. Michael’s going to see them in a sexual capacity, after years of mostly non-sexual nudity. Luke’s going to see _his_ balls in a sexual capacity. And Jack’s too, oh fuck. The night of half a dozen balls, that’s what this is going to be, and it’ll either be the 1970s porno or camp horror b-movie the name implies. Michael badly needs to locate his chill. Balls. _Balls_.

“Luke’s bringing Red Bulls and vodka,” Michael announces as he exits the bathroom. Jack’s still lying on the bed, shirt off, jeans open, one hand casually on the bulge of his cock through his pants, the other scrolling his phone. Wow, does Michael ever want to fuck him. 

“He’s not a whiskey guy?” Jack asks. He nods in the direction of the bottle of Jack Daniels on the side table, keeping his hands where they are. “You kids need to learn how to drink.”

Michael purses his lips, puts a sway in his hips as he walks to the bed. “Guess you’ll just have to teach us everything, daddy,” he says, batting his eyelashes. 

Jack groans, tosses his phone aside. “Dude, you’re gonna kill me before I even get to fuck your little boyfriend. Come here and give daddy a kiss.” He opens his arms, and Michael crawls on top of him, kisses him hard to distract himself from the minor panic over Jack expecting to fuck Luke. As far as Michael knows Luke hasn’t even had sex with that many girls, let alone done anything with a dude. That would be kind of jumping into the deep end straightaway. 

It’ll be fine though, right? Michael will just offer up his own ass instead, he likes getting fucked and that’s what he was hoping for anyway. If Jack refuses and tries to get pushy about it then Michael will just take his Luke and leave. There, it’s a plan. 

Jack kisses rough and Michael likes it, lets himself get lost in the scratch of Jack’s stubble, the drag of his teeth over Michael’s lower lip. Jack will probably expect Michael and Luke to kiss too. That’ll be okay, probably, they’ve done it before, drunk and nuzzly or awake and trolling each other. Michael’s not freaking out over any aspect of this at all.

There’s a knock on the door and Michael shrieks, jerks away from Jack so fast that their teeth clack. Jack winces, laughs. “You alright there?” he asks. “Wanna get the door?”

“Sure,” Michael says, and rolls away as quickly as possible to hide his blushing cheeks. 

Luke looks past him as soon as Michael opens the door up, swears softly at the sight of Jack lying there half-naked. Wide-eyed, he says, “I kinda still thought you were messing with me.”

“No, no,” Michael says, “This is really happening.” He grabs the two Red Bulls out of Luke’s hand, holds them to his chest and then takes Luke’s hand in his to warm it because Luke always hates carrying cold things and ending up with numb fingers. Luke smiles at him, that sweet look that always makes Michael want to elbow him and tell him to shut up or put an arm around him and give him a little squeeze or encase him in bubble wrap so no one on Earth can ever make him sad again.

He tugs and Luke follows him into the room, waving at Jack with his other hand, tiny bottles of vodka held tight between his fingers so the wave sloshes a little. “Hi Jack,” Luke says. 

“Hey babe,” says Jack. “Nice of you to join us.”

“It’s nice to be asked,” Luke says, which he probably doesn’t mean to sound jealous boyfriend-y but it does come off that way a little. This is why Michael wouldn’t date him, he’s too good at being passive-aggressive. Actually, that not why Michael wouldn’t date him, he doesn’t mind that too much. There are other reasons though, and Michael is going to have a good think and remember them later. He squeezes Luke’s hand in his and Luke gives him a bright smile in return. 

“Make you a drink, darling?” Michael asks him. 

Luke’s smile gets a little tighter, remembering the pretense, but he just says, “Yes, please.” He kicks his shoes off, settles on the bed sitting up to watch Michael mix their drinks. 

“Get comfortable,” Jack says, reaching over to tug at the hem of Luke’s shirt. “You ever had a threeway before?” he asks. 

“Mostly just two-ways,” Luke says, sounding like he just swallowed a squeak. He pulls his shirt off quick enough to leave his hair all ruffled. “Well, mostly one-ways really,” he admits. 

“Same,” says Jack with a sympathetic nod even though it must be a lie. He’s Jack Barakat, Michael’s pretty sure he’s slept with more people than Michael’s like, met. “I’m surprised though, I figured you guys would be giving it to each other every night. You just casual?”

Michael pays studious attention to the drinks he’s making, going heavier on the vodka in Luke’s drink because too much Red Bull will keep him from sleeping afterward. He can feel Luke’s eyes on him. It’s a struggle not to squirm.

“Pretty casual, yeah,” Luke says finally. “I was Michael’s first kiss, though.”

“No shit?” Jack says, bursting into a laugh. “Fuck, that’s adorable. Real high school sweetheart shit.”

“Shut up, you dick,” Michael groans, handing Luke his drink. “Why did you have to tell him that?”

“Thanks for the drink, _darling_ ,” Luke says. To Jack he says, voice slipping lower for secret-telling, “It was at this party when we were fourteen, we played Spin The Bottle and I got him. All the girls were kissing so we had to do it too.”

“Aww,” says Jack. “Love at first kiss?”

Michael stares Luke down, pointedly opens his jeans to slip them off. See how adorable this storytelling session is once Luke has to look at real live erections everywhere, that’ll cool his sass off. 

Luke just blinks up innocently at him, stretches out on the bed next to Jack like a challenge. Michael wants to vengefully pinch his nipples, he knows they’re too sensitive for a lot of touch. Michael knows all of Luke’s sensitive bits and he isn’t afraid to use his knowledge for evil. “Actually, he hated me after that,” Luke says, voice softer. “For like a year.”

“You hated me too,” Michael says. He swallows, crawls onto the bed and sits next to the long stretch of Luke’s body. “Remember?” he asks. He lays a hand on Luke’s thigh, slips it upward. 

Luke looks up at him, bites his lip, teeth dragging at his lip ring. He sets his drink down, a soft clink of glass on the side table, fists a hand in Michael’s shirt and tugs him down. 

It’s still somehow a surprise when Luke kisses him. 

He goes with it, of course, the press of Luke’s mouth to his familiar enough even though it’s been a little while. It feels as good as it always has, even the first time - too good, back then, for Michael’s grade eight brain to handle. Luke’s lips are soft, the press of them tender, and he and Luke fit together as well there as the rest of their bodies do in bed, having a cuddle after a long day. Michael stays kissing him as he lies down, curls close and almost startles at the touch of another hand on his shoulder. 

“Dude, you guys are hot,” says Jack, “share the wealth.” 

Michael feels himself go pinker at the command, liking that he’s something Jack wants. He levers up, half crawls over Luke so he can give Jack a kiss. It doesn’t last long before Jack’s hand is on Michael’s shoulder, pushing him down a bit. Michael lets himself be pushed, licks his lips to taste Jack’s kiss again and moves down Jack’s body, hands going for his pants. 

Luke’s staring at him when he looks up, slack-mouthed like he can’t believe what he’s seeing, and Michael wants to make fun of him for it, ask what exactly he expected to happen here - but there’s something else Michael sees that he likes. Interest. Luke wants to watch, the little perv. Michael reaches up, pinches Luke’s bare thigh hard, and Luke yelps. “You just gonna sit there and watch?” Michael asks, mostly just to see Luke squirm, knowing he’s been caught staring. He works Jack’s jeans down off his hips, his underwear too, and tries not to drool at the sight of Jack’s cock. 

“Yeah, feel free to help,” Jack says, and gasps when Michael licks at the length of his dick, takes it in hand. Michael doesn’t _need_ help, thank you, he’s a fantastic cocksucker who’s never had any complaints. Still, it would be pretty hot to teach Luke how to suck cock, Luke’s always been a fast learner at everything so it probably won’t be too obvious that he’s never done it before. That’s if Luke even wants to, which - well, he’s moving down the bed now with a determined look on his face, so it looks like this is what they’re doing. 

Michael’s lying between Jack’s legs so Luke curls up alongside him, too broad to fit next to Michael. Luke bites his lip, pets at Jack’s sharp hipbone like he just enjoys touching, slipping his fingers up Jack’s stomach to his ribs in a soft stroke. It’s sweet. Of course Luke would be sweet, exploratory in bed. Michael’s approach is usually more about getting in between someone’s legs and staying there until he’s got come on his face, whether it’s from a girl or a guy. Fuck, Michael loves giving oral. 

Too impatient to wait for Luke to decide what he wants to do, Michael opens his mouth and takes Jack’s cock in. Luke can watch if he wants, take tips from the hollowing of Michael’s cheeks, the curl of his fist around the base of Jack’s cock, nice and long and thick so Michael has something to grip, something to swallow. He starts off as slow as he’s able when he likes it so much, sucking softly, letting his tongue explore the veins and grooves of Jack’s cock, getting to know it. 

“Fuck, your mouth,” Jack groans, reaching down to stroke his fingertips through Michael’s hair, press in behind his ear to guide him down further. Michael obliges, loosens his grip and eases his fingers back to take in more of Jack’s dick, getting nice and wet already with his spit, Michael’s hot eager mouth slicking him up. Michael likes it sloppy, wet so he can get a good stroke in on what his mouth can’t cover even though he can deepthroat well enough when he’s good and relaxed. Soft lips and a wide mouth, he’s been told more than once that he’s got blowjob lips, a cocksucking mouth, why deny it? It’s a compliment, really. Michael likes being good at things. 

“Yeah,” says Luke, his voice deeper, a little hoarse like he’s the one sucking cock, “fuck his mouth,” he tells Jack. Michael nearly chokes in surprise, has to pull back a little so he doesn’t gag on Jack’s dick, stroking nice and tight to cover his shock. He flicks his eyes up to meet Luke’s, closer than he expected, wide and standing out even bluer against the pink flush of his cheeks. 

“Didn’t expect you to be the bossy one,” Jack says to Luke, and Luke goes even redder if possible, squirming and hiding his face against Jack’s bare hip. 

“Just looks pretty,” Luke mumbles, and Michael has to close his eyes, refocus on what he’s doing because the thought of Luke liking to watch him suck cock is too much, too hot. He feels Luke’s hand on his shoulder and then Jack’s hand tightens in his hair, apparently accepting Luke’s order as he shifts his hips up in little thrusts, starts to fuck Michael’s mouth slow and easy. 

Michael’s into it, good at taking it like this; he shifts up the bed a few inches to angle himself better so Jack can have his throat, control it more. There’s movement next to him on the bed, Luke shuffling around, but Michael does his best to ignore it, forcing himself to relax, take Jack’s thrusts as they get rougher, filthy slick wet sounds as he fucks Michael’s mouth. Michael just tries to keep up, not moan too much even though his cock’s so hard he wants desperately to get a hand on it, wants more, a cock in his ass, a mouth or hand on his dick, anything. 

He’s really starting to feel the ache in his jaw, the lack of air he’s getting when Jack tugs at his hair hard enough for Michael to pull off with a gasp, the head of Jack’s cock still resting against the wet swollen curve of his lower lip. “What?” he gasps, licks at what’s in his mouth, swirls his tongue around it just because he can, because it’s good. Luke’s naked, stroking himself as he stares down at Michael, and it makes Michael want things he hasn’t let himself think about very often, things he’s wanted since he was fourteen. 

“I wanna fuck,” Jack says, tilts his head back and groans as Michael licks a wet kiss over his slit, suckles a little on the head of his dick. 

“You can fuck me,” Michael tells him. “I want you to.” He does, he’s wanted that almost as long as he’s wanted Luke. All Time Low posters up on his wall in his bedroom, his hand on his cock at night thinking about things he never thought he could have. Michael’s life is pretty wild these days, and he is not mad about it. 

“What about me?” Luke asks. His hand stills on his cock. Michael lets himself look at it, thick and a pretty, needy shade of pink, fluff of blond hair on his balls, his thighs spread. It’s a nice one. Michael always thought it was cute, anyway, all little and soft when Luke walks around naked, not that he ever said so as, “Cute dick, bro,” would be sort of a weird compliment to bestow, no matter how sincerely meant. 

Jack shrugs, pushes Michael back a bit so he can sit up and grab lube and condoms from his bag. “Spit roast?” Jack says, crawling back onto the bed on his knees and grabbing Michael’s hip, guiding him to roll over as Michael hurriedly gets the rest of his clothes off.

“I’ll suck you off while he fucks me,” Michael says off Luke’s confused look, not wanting to make him ask. It’s sweet, of course Luke wouldn’t know what spit roasting means. Luke’s not a dirty sex maniac like they are. They’re totally corrupting Luke. Ashton’s going to give him hell if he ever finds out about this.

“Okay,” Luke says, in a sort of husky croak. He’s staring at Michael’s cock like he’s never seen one before, and he swallows when he meets Michael’s eyes again. Michael really wants to kiss him, reassure him that this is all fine, just a friendly blowjob between friendly friends, nothing weird or complicated. 

Still, it’s a bit too needy of a whine when he tells Luke, “C’mere,” and leans in to meet him in a kiss. Jack moves between his legs, Michael tilting his ass obligingly up so he can have at it. He even wiggles it a little, making Jack laugh and give his ass cheek a little smack, just sharp enough that Michael’s body jerks, his teeth catching in Luke’s lower lip and biting down a bit. Luke moans so sweetly under him, arches up to kiss him harder, his hand slipping around the back of Michael’s neck to hold him close. 

It feels strangely romantic for the situation, Luke kissing him like that as Michael spreads his legs to let another guy fingerfuck him. But then Luke’s always been a rather tender kisser, a nice gentle one to start off with when he gave Michael his first kiss surrounded by their giggling schoolmates, soft ones since even when they’re just drunk and cuddly. He should kiss Luke more often, really. It’s just never a bad time. 

Jack nudges his thighs further open, strokes warm slicked fingers between his cheeks, and Michael moans, can’t help himself, licks hot into Luke’s mouth so he can have every good feeling at once as Jack slides one in, carefully strokes inside him. It feels good, he’s always loved being touched like this and Jack does it just right, slipping another in quickly, rough thrusts with his knuckles pushing at Michael’s hole, calloused fingertips working in him until Michael’s practically panting, can’t focus on kissing Luke so well. 

Jack pushes three fingers deep, bends low and says, “Ready?” hot against Michael’s ear, and Michael pulls back to nod, eager but trying not to show how much, how badly he wants it. When he looks back at Luke it’s clear that Luke isn’t capable of hiding that way; he looks desperate, his mouth red, kissed, biting his lip to tug his lip ring between his teeth. 

It’s natural, how he responds to Luke needing comfort, a hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing at the corner of his mouth so Luke stops biting his lip, presses a little kiss to Michael’s palm instead. “Let me suck you off, I want to,” Michael says, and Luke nods, kisses him one last time and then moves up the bed. 

“You look good on all fours,” Jack tells him, and Michael looks back over his shoulder, gives Jack his best sexy look. It works, judging by the heat in Jack’s eyes, the way he grabs Michael’s hips, drags his hands back to cup Michael’s ass cheeks. He runs his thumbs down the center to part them, open Michael up. 

Luke touches his cheek, gentle fingers to get Michael’s attention until he looks back and is met with an extreme close-up of Luke’s cock. It’s not as absurd as he’d expected, being faced with Luke’s dick. Mostly it’s just really, ridiculously hot. Michael licks his lips, excited to suck it. He looks up at Luke through his eyelashes and opens his mouth, leans closer so his lower lip drags softly at the head of Luke’s cock. 

A little drop of pre-come pearls up, dribbles onto his tongue, and Michael can’t help himself, can’t even tease him. He just needs Luke’s cock in his mouth too bad, ducks his head so he can take it in, pushes his ass back so he can feel the head of Jack’s dick slip over his hole. He wants to be full, needs to be full of both of them. 

They give him what he needs, their cocks, Luke’s in his trembling hand, guiding it into Michael’s mouth, Jack’s cock slowly splitting him open in a thick push that makes Michael moan, bearing down onto it, trying to get it deeper. He’s so hot, feels flushed all over with need, sweating between them as he suckles at Luke’s cock, takes the thick length of Jack’s dick inside him. It’s too much to try and say it, admit how hard he wants it and he doesn’t want to let go of Luke’s dick anyway, just starts pushing himself back and forth, riding back onto Jack, forcing himself forward to swallow more of Luke, eager and choking on it, glad he can take this and glad he can give it. 

Jack swears when he feels what Michael’s doing, starts to work with him, fucking him hard and perfect so Michael can just brace his hands on the bed, open his throat for Luke’s cock and let the force of Jack’s thrusts propel him forward to swallow it. He digs his fingers into Michael’s hips, fingertips in his soft flesh, pale enough that he’s probably leave bruises, little round ones Michael can press on later, remind himself that he got Jack Barakat to fuck him, that Jack loved it. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, a few tears escaping when a particularly brutal thrust makes him gag on Luke’s cock down his throat, Luke who says his name so desperately, his hands in Michael’s hair petting him so gently even as Michael chokes himself on his cock, sucks hard at it so Luke will be pleased too, love him like this, want this from him again and maybe even let him do more next time. 

Michael almost loses his balances he fumbles for his cock so quick, moans around Luke’s cock in his mouth, shoves his ass back onto Jack’s cock to keep himself anchored as he gets a hand around his dick. All he can manage is a clumsy stroke, his other arm already going tingly as he tries to stay upright while getting himself off, getting his face and ass fucked. It’s not like it’ll take him long, his poor neglected cock jerking in his hand as he sees to it. 

He’s barely managed much of a rough stroke before Luke moans, tugs at his hair and then starts to come, flooding Michael’s throat as Michael does his best to swallow, almost manages all of it before he has to pull off. The last streak catches his mouth, stripes his lips and then Jack’s hand is on his shoulder, pulling him back, Michael’s legs spread as Jack drags him upright, pounds up into his ass as Michael whines and licks his lips, jerks himself rough and quick and comes staring into Luke’s blue eyes. 

It’s too much, Michael’s still catching his breath from coming, from barely breathing with a throat full of cock. All he can do is sag back against Jack, let Jack hold him around his waist and take the little cuddle until Jack swears, bites at his jaw and thrusts deep, goes still as he comes. 

“Oh my god,” Michael says finally, feebly. His voice is fucked. Luckily he’s always recovered pretty quickly, but tomorrow’s going to a long day of hot tea with honey for sure. He’ll make Luke get it for him. He probably won’t even really have to ask. 

“Jesus, you kids wore me out,” Jack says, breathless himself. He pushes at Michael until Michael grunts and gets up off of him, flops down onto the bed next to where Luke’s already lain down looking like he’s just been hit by a train. Michael shuffles closer until he can drape himself across Luke’s naked body as Jack gets up and gets rid of the condom. He nuzzles Luke’s chest, and Luke blearily kisses his forehead. Michael’s come is spattered all over his thighs. He rubs up against Luke to smear it on him but it just makes Luke bite his lip, run a hand down Michael’s back and rest his palm over the base of Michael’s spine. “You guys wanna stay here? I snore, just so you know.”

“You can sleep outside,” Luke says, his voice groggy. 

“This is my room,” Jack laughs. 

“We don’t mind,” says Michael, always ready to encourage Luke being a pain in the ass to other people. Still, he yawns, lifts himself up off of Luke even though it makes Luke whine and grab at him. “Come on Lukey, let’s leave the old man to his rest.” Luke huffs but follows his lead, rolling up to get his clothes. 

“You guys are really sweet though,” Jack says. “That was fun. Thanks for letting me into your little thing. Hit me up if you guys wanna do it again tomorrow.”

“You’re welcome,” Luke says, looking Michael straight in the eye. “We will.” Michael gives him a weak smile in return. Whatever, it all worked out, right? Luke throws Michael’s jeans at him, and he catches them, tugs them on over his underwear.

Michael snags the Red Bull they didn’t open off the bedside table as they head out. Jack gives them kisses goodnight and tells them not to stay up too late watching cartoons. 

The hallway is real fucking quiet once Jack’s door slips closed. 

“I grabbed the other Red Bull,” Michael says. He waves it at Luke. The quiet slosh and fizz in the can seems loud in the silence. 

Luke gives him a long look, opens his own door and then says, “Come on, I’m not sleeping alone tonight and I know you don’t want to either.”

Michael follows him in, feeling about as meek as he ever has. “Thanks for doing that with me,” he says, leaving the can on the dresser. “It was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was fun,” Luke says. He unbuttons his jeans, slips his shirt over his head. Michael swallows, watching him. “So, are we gonna do it again tomorrow night?” When Michael doesn’t immediately move to join him, Luke gets into his space, pushes his hands up beneath Michael’s singlet until Michael raises his arms, lets him lift it off. 

All Michael can do is nod, too afraid that if he speaks, his voice will shake. Luke goes for his pants, undoing them and pushing them down, insistent enough that Michael just goes with it. He clears his throat, finally says, “I think Jack wants to fuck you tomorrow, if you want that.”

Luke goes still, licks his lips. “Well,” he says, meeting Michael’s eyes. “You and I should practice that alone first, shouldn’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to share this on Tumblr, please [reblog this link](http://cyclogenesis.tumblr.com/post/96483405476/only-faster-now-michael-clifford-jack). :D Comments always welcome here at AO3 or via [Tumblr ask](http://cyclogenesis.tumblr.com/ask) if you wanna party there!


End file.
